The Sniper And The Swordsman
by Demon636
Summary: Just a SinonxKirito story. I'm not sure how long this will be, hopefully it's a good one that you guys and girls will enjoy. Asuna's mom forces Asuna to get married to some odd guy and she takes away her nerve gear. After the breakup no one is sure what to do. Will they stay friends or will their little group of friends break apart as they all go through troubling times?
1. The Beginning Of The End

A/N: So this is my first fanfic. I've decided to write a SinonxKirito fanfic for SAO. There will be humor, romance, drama, and some adventure. I would appreciate all constructive criticism I get. Well, enough from me for now.

Hahaha just kidding.

Disclaimers: I do NOT own SAO or any characters I only own this story and plot.

* * *

Kazuto Kirigaya(Kirito)woke up due to the humming and chiming of his phone. He groggily grabbed it and looked at the screen to see it display that he got a text message. It was Asuna.

Asuna: Hey Kazuto are you up yet? We need to talk.  
Kazuto began typing,  
Kazuto: Yeah, I just got up. What do you need to talk about?  
Asuna: I think we need to talk in person. Meet me at the park in 3 hours. Bye Kazuto.  
Kazuto: Ok I will see you soon. Bye Asuna.

He set his phone back down on his bedside table and got up and began to change. After he changed into a black shirt and blue jeans he stepped out of his room. As he was heading down the hall he saw his cousin Suguha. "Hey Sugu" he called. She didn't respond until he poked her cheek. Her face reddened with the embarrassment of being caught staring at him _again._ "Hey" she called back. "Are you doing anything today?" "Yeah, I'm headed to the park, because Asuna said we need to talk." "Ok" Suguha respond while turning back to her room with a devious grin. She hoped that Asuna and Kazuto broke up, so she could comfort him and be there to help him. She hoped she would be able to win him over.

* * *

3 hours later

Asuna: Hey Kazuto, I'm here. Where are you?  
Kazuto: Sorry I'm late, I'm about 2 minutes away.  
Asuna: Ok.

When Kazuto arrived at the park he saw Asuna sitting under a Sakura tree. He walked over to her and asked "what do you need to talk about?" "My mom said I can't be with you anymore, and I have to get married to a rich guy she has planned for me." She looked down as she said that, and Kazuto wanted to cry. He controlled his emotions and choked out, "you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." He looked at her and saw what he though was her being emotionless and cruel. Asuna knew what she looked like, but she couldn't let him know that she wanted to stay with him. She hoped this would help him move on.

He was in tears as he got up and asked "WHAT ABOUT Y-YUI?"

"I've already told her that I can no longer be her mommy and you will find her a new mommy." She said on the verge of finally crying. With that he turned and walked home. As soon as he arrived home he headed to his room but was stopped by Suguha. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing" was all he said before walking to his room and sitting down on his bed. "Damn it Kazuto, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you"

"ASUNA BROKE UP WITH ME, OK" she gasped and ran into his room to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him as he sat there and cried. "It's all gonna be ok, I'm here for you" she whispered repeatedly then asked, "How did it happen?" As he explained she just sat and held him while listening, while hoping she would win him over.

* * *

The next day

At around noon everyone logged into ALO to go do a simple quest together. Well that is everyone but Asuna and Kirito. So Leafa logged out to go get him on. She told him that everyone else is on and waiting. "Fine, I guess I will get on" he sighed in defeat.

In the game

When Kirito logged in and met up with everyone else Klein asked Kirito "Hey Kirito."

"Yeah what do you need Klein?"

"Where is Asuna?"

"She is not coming"

"Why?" Sinon asked. This caused Kirito to cry, Sinon went and hugged him.

"Leafa, do you know why?" Klein asked. Leafa shook her head no, because she knew it was not her place to share. "Ok" Klein replied, "well the event starts in 5 minutes and if we don't go now we will miss it."

"Go on ahead I'll catch up" Kirito lied.

"Ok, lets go girls" Klein said.

"Ok girls, follow Klein" Leafa said, "hey you coming Sinon?"

"Yes I will come with Kirito." So Klein, Silica, Liz, and Leafa went to complete the event while Kirito and Sinon stayed back at his house. After they were gone Sinon took Kirito inside and they sat on a couch. "Hey Kirito, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please" by now he had quit crying but was still too sad to go do anything. Sinon came back with two glasses of water. Yui had heard them and came running out into the room "PAPA! You're-" she was cut off when she saw the sad look on his face. Sinon moved to sit on the couch and handed him his drink, while Yui went and sat on his lap, "what's wrong papa?"

"You already know, Asuna said she told you."

"Told me what papa?"

"That s-she's le-leaving" he began to cry again.

"She never told me that papa, what do you mean she's leaving?" Kirito told her and Yui began to cry. Sinon sat there watching them and decided she should go. She began to get up, but Kirito grabbed her wrist and whispered "don't leave, please" she stayed on the couch and hugged them both. "Papa" Yui whispers.

"What Yui?"

"I'm tired."

"Ok, I'll put you to bed." after he put Yui to sleep he went back out to the couch and sat down. He fell asleep leaning against Sinon, who didn't mind because she wanted to comfort him. Eventually Sinon fell asleep on the couch too. A few hours later after everyone else finished the event and went to Kirito's house, "hey Ki-" Klein said but stopped when they realized Kirito and Sinon were sleeping. They were surprised to see both Kirito and Sinon asleep on the couch. Instead of partying and celebrating the event inside they quietly grabbed some food and drinks and went outside to talk and party. They didn't want to wake Kirito or Sinon.

* * *

 **A/N** Well here you have it, chapter 1. I will try to update on a biweekly basis. Ok now chapter 1 is done, I was having problems and it didn't post the whole thing. Sorry about that.

Edited on 09/23/2017 10:32PM CDT


	2. Pain Of The Past

**A/N** So here is chapter 2. I don't have much to say because I just started this. I would like to thank those of you who followed this, I will not quit writing until it is done, unless I die. I would like to apologize due to all the updates with chapter 1 I had some grammatical errors and figured I may as well change them. I would like to say I don't really like Kirisuna because it almost seems forced. Those of you who are Klein fans I'm sorry for what I have planned for him/what I put him through, it's nothing bad it's just good humor, and loneliness.

'words' = someone thinking a thought

Disclaimers: Same as chapter 1

* * *

1 hour later

After the group outside finished celebrating they went back inside, and Klein asked "don't you think Asuna would get mad if she saw them sleep together?"

"No" Leafa said, "they aren't doing anything wrong."

"Bu-but."

"NO Klein, she isn't interested in you."

"Buuutttt."

"NO!"

"Ok."

"It's getting late everyone I'm getting off" Liz interrupted. "sounds good" everyone replied, "I will wake them" called Leafa.

"They will wake up and log out later, just leave them" Silica said.

* * *

2 hours after everyone else logged out (11:00 PM)

While Kirito and Sinon were asleep they managed to get their arms wrapped around each other. Sinon woke up first and quickly opened her eyes due to the feeling of warmth from another human. When she realized it was Kirito she almost jumped backwards, but she saw he was a sleep. She just stayed there and watched him sleep. 'He looks so peaceful and cute' 'ahh, what am I thinking, and about kirito' she jumped a bit and woke Kirito. As he registered where he was and who he is with he too almost jumped in surprise "s-sorry" he stammered.

"For what?"

"If I made you uncomfortable."

"Ehh, you didn't, I fell asleep too and just woke up a bit before you." He then rubbed his eyes and sat up, "hey Sinon, what time is it?"

"It's 11:15PM."

"Well, did you sleep well?"

'Yes, because of you' she blushed at that though. She got caught up in her thoughts until Kirito started poking her cheek. When she got back from her land of the unknown, she blushed a deeper shade of red from being caught spacing out. "Sinon, I asked if you slept well."

"Yeah I did" she said a bit nerously. They stood from the couch and Kirito said "it's getting late so I'm getting off, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah me too, and yeah I'll be on tomorrow." They both said goodbye and logged out.

* * *

Asada's apartment

'I can't believe I was thinking about Kirito like that' 'well he is good looking, strong, selfless, very nic- NO! He doesn't like me like that, he still loves Asuna.' After thinking about Kirito and swimming in her thoughts for a while she came to the conclusion that she was falling for him. 'Well it's late and I'd better get some sleep.' After she turned off the light she took off her day clothes and put on a black t-shirt that went down to her knees, and she got in bed. After she pulled the covers up to her chin, she drifted off to sleep. She was sleeping very peacefully dreaming about Kirito until she began to see Kyouji instead of Kirito. Startled by the image of Kyouji kissing her in her dreams caused her to wake up with a start. Her forehead was sweating and she began to cry. She got up and turned on the lights and made sure her door was locked. Even though he was in prison for his attempts to murder two people, she wanted to be sure. After she did that, she continued to cry on her bed. After about an hour of this she decided to call him. She sat there hoping she wasn't waking him up, and was about to give up calling him after the second time she called him, until he answered during her third attempt.

* * *

Kazuto's house

All of the occupants of Kazuto's house were asleep, that is everyone except Kazuto. He was deep in thought about how Asuna lied to him about telling Yui, and didn't hear his phone ring twice. His thoughts wandered to trying to figure out why she would lie to him. He was interrupted by his phone ringing, 'who would be calling me this late?' he looked over and saw it was Asada. An expression of worry covered his face as he thought for a reason she was calling this late at night. He answered the phone:

A: Hey Kazuto, she said shakily as she was still disturbed by her nightmare.

K: What's wrong Asada? Why are you calling this late?

She sat there afraid to speak because she thought he was mad at her for calling this late. She was about to hang up when she heard Kazuto speak again.

K: Sorry if I sounded mean, I'm just a bit tired. What's wrong? You don't sound too well.

A: I want to talk to you in person, please some over, she said in a pleading voice.

K: Ok, why can't you tell me over the phone?

A: Well its not that I can't, it's just that I can't right now. Please come here.

K: I'm on my way now.

With that he ended the call and quietly crept downstairs and went outside. He started up his motorcycle and sped off to Asada's apartment complex. When he arrived he went straight for the stairs because they would be quicker to run than the elevator. He made it up the stairs and got to her door, he knocked twice and said, "Asada it's me Kazuto." He heard some movement on the other side before the door unlocked. His face displayed an expression of shock as he stared at the girl standing before him. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were stains on her face from all of her crying. Worry overtook him as he quickly came inside and shut the door and locked it. She took his hand, causing him to blush at the sudden contact and led him to her bed where they sat down. After they sat down she let go of his hand and just stared at the ground. "What's wrong Asada?" he asked, looking at her with concern, "uhhh" she began but then started crying at the thought. Kazuto quickly saw she was crying and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "it's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, or if it hurts to talk about."

"It-it's Kyouji."

"WHAT!"

"He w-was in m-my n-night-nightmare."

"Asada, it's all going to be ok, he's in prison right now, you have nothing to worry about" due to his comforting words and embrace she calmed down. He continued to hold her and rub her back. "So how did it happen?" he asked, she blushed at the thought of what she was really dreaming about before beginning. "Well, it was a beautiful day outside, so I went outside for a walk. The sun was out, it wasn't too warm due to the nice breeze, and there weren't many people out. I was walking to the park to enjoy myself when he jumped out from behind a bush. He had a gun and shoved it in my back and covered my mouth, he forced me to his house where he began to rape me" she lied while sobbing on Kazuto's shoulders. "It's ok Asada, I'm here for you" he whispered to her while rubbing her back. She eventually began to fall asleep and spoke softly "Kazuto."

"What?"

"Will you stay here with me for the night?"

"Uhh sure" after their short talk she fell asleep, Kazuto picked her up and lifted back the bed covers and set her down. He got in bed next to her and pulled the covers up to cover them up.

* * *

The next morning (Kirigaya residence) (10:00AM)

Suguha had been up for about an hour and a half. She did her daily personal hygiene, and ate breakfast. After she was done, she noticed Kazuto wasn't up yet, so she went upstairs to check on him. She slowly opened his door and peeked inside, "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed when she saw he wasn't in his room. "When I find you Kazuto, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind" she ranted. After her mini tirade she went back down stairs and sat on the couch, waiting for him. It was well past 7:00 PM now and Sugu was getting worried that something bad happened to Kazuto, so she called him. After it rang for a while and he didn't answer she began to cry.

* * *

Asada's apartment (11:00AM)

As the sun began to shine through Asada's curtains, she began stirring, until she realized she couldn't move very much. Her eyes immediately shot open and she saw black hair. She jumped backwards and hit the wall causing Kazuto to wake up. He wasn't shocked because he remembered laying down next to her. When she realized that it was only Kazuto she apologized "sorry for waking you up Kazuto, it's just that I got scared when I couldn't move."

"Wait, why couldn't you move?"

"Your arms were wrapped around me" they blushed.

"Ohhh! I'm sorry" he replied. "Hey Asada."

"What?"

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me, and then go to a movie or the park?" After hearing Kazuto ask her "out" she began to think of all the possibilities of where this date could go 'wait, NO! he doesn't like me like that, this is just 2 friends spending the day together' Kazuto waved his hand in front of her face and asked "are you ok Asada?"

"Yes, I'm ok and yes I would love to go."

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine, most places should be open because it is noon." With that they got up and ready and went to a café. Kazuto and Asada hopped on his motorcycle and speed off into the distance. He was taking her to a very quiet, small place. After a few minutes they were at Agil's place (A/N sorry, I forgot the name) to get something to drink and catch up. A few hours later after they were done at Agil's, they went to the park. They went to a bench under a tree in the shade, enjoying each other's company. While at the park the two of them sat and talked about the people around them. There were a group of kids playing with a football (A/N soccer ball for you Americans), there was an elderly couple going for a walk through the park, a few joggers, and one suspicious, cloaked person in a tree. "Hey Kazuto, I'm hungry."

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well we could go get something to eat, I mean it's almost 5:00."

"Yeah I guess we can, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go get a burger."

"Ok, that works for me." The two of them got up and went to get a burger. "Thanks" she said as he finished paying, after they were done there they went back to her place. When they got back it was only around 5:30 PM, they decided to play cards. Halfway through their 74th game of Go Fish, Kazuto set his cards down and stood up. He said "I am tired of losing can we play something else?"

"No, I need to do something that I can beat you at."

"Weeellllll ok then, whatever floats your boat." They played for a while longer before Kazuto's phone began to ring. It was Sugu, "shit" he whispered. "What is it, who is it?" Asada asked. "It's Suguha, she is probably pissed."

"Why?"

"Well, I left last night without telling anyone, and I still haven't told her yet."

"Ohhh, she's probably pissed, well good luck."

"Yeah I should probably answer it."

* * *

"Hey Sugu"

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I've been with Asada, she asked if I would come over the other night, and I, being the good friend I am went over and we've spent the day together"

"UGHHH, come home now, or I will come get you"

"Ok let us finish first, you interrupted something important"

She blushed as she thought about that "NO! Come home now"

"Fine, Fine, I'll be over soon"

He hung up and looked back at Asada "yeah she is very pissed."

"Ok you should probably go."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye." He gathered up his things and left. When he got home he saw Sugu on the couch crying. dropping everything he ran over and hugged her, "what's wrong Sugu" she didn't answer she just punched his arm and began to cry some more.

"Kazuto you scared me, I thought you were dead or kidnapped, I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here, sorry for not leaving a note or letting you know."

"You better be" they sat in each other's arms for a while before Sugu asked "what was it that was so important that you and Asada had to finish, what did I interrupt?" Seeing that she was irritated he said "we were just playing cards."

"If you say so she" she then went upstairs and got in bed. She put on her amusphere and logged into ALO, she organized for her Rika and Keiko to play and do some leveling to get strong.

* * *

A/N Well here is chapter 2. There is not much I have to say right now. Thanks for the follows and the reviews, they are appreciated.

Edited 09/23/2017 10:58PM CDT


	3. More Pain

09/11/17 4:19PM CDT

 **A/N** Sorry this chapter is late, I've been caught up with school and school related events. I will make it up to you guys soon. Not sure how I'm going to do so yet, but I will find out. Well my disclaimers have **NOT** changed **NOR** have they any need to. Just for your knowledge, the break up was a Saturday and they went to bed on Sunday night at around 10:00. Well that's enough from me for now. JK, I have done a major change in the way I write conversations between two people. I have not had time to go back and fix chapters 1 and 2 yet, but I will get to that soon.

* * *

He hung up and looked back at Asada "yeah she is very pissed."

"Ok you should probably go."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye."

He gathered up his things and left. When he got home he saw Sugu on the couch crying. dropping everything he ran over and hugged her, "what's wrong Sugu" she didn't answer him, she just punched his arm and began to cry some more.

"Kazuto you scared me, I thought you were dead or kidnapped, I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here, sorry for not leaving a note or letting you know."

"You better be." They sat in each other's arms for a while before Sugu asked "what was it that was so important that you and Asada had to finish, what did I interrupt?" Seeing that she was irritated he said "we were just playing cards" "if you say so" she said then went upstairs and got in bed. She put on her amusphere and logged into ALO, she organized for her Rika and Keiko to play, and do some leveling to get strong.

* * *

Kazuto and Asada were at a park together after just coming from a movie theater. They were going for a stroll when they heard someone angrily yell " **KAZUTO!** " they looked around for the source and both of their eyes fell on her. It was an enraged Asuna. 'Shit, what did I do now?" he thought. They slowly walked towards her when she pulled out a gun, " **YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THE DAY AFTER WE BREAK UP YOU GO AND FIND SOMEONE NEW, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, IM GOING TO KILL** **YOU"** he closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. She shot, he waited for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Lifting his arm to his face he began to see it, he sat up and looked around. He saw a window, he was in a bed. He recognized it as his own and realized he just had a dream. His forehead was sweaty. Getting up, he went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water. As he was heading to the sink to wash the glass he thought he heard Asuna, he quickly turned around and dropped his glass. It shattered and there was nothing there. He fell to his knees and began to cry and whisper "please don't hurt me" over and over again. Hearing a loud crash from downstairs, Sugu got up and headed downstairs. When she saw the glass and Kazuto's body on the ground she screamed "what the hell Kazuto!?" Hearing her harsh tone he flinched. She saw him flinch and realized she was crying. Slowly she walked over to him and as he looked up she saw his eyes were glazed over. He heard "what the hell" but only saw Asuna with a gun pointed at him, he began to feel around for something, anything, he grabbed a shard of glass and lashed out at the figure in front of him, and stabbed her in the side. She fell to the floor in pain, grabbing his arm and taking the glass, which wasn't a problem because he was relatively fatigued, and she slapped him in the face hard yelling "damn it Kazuto, it's me, Sugu" coming out of his trance, he saw blood on the ground and on his hand, he looked for the source and realized Sugu was bleeding. He blinked a couple of times while trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sugu, you're bleeding"

"Yeah you stabbed me with glass" 'that explains the blood on my hands' he thought.

"What?! why would I do that?" he exclaimed as he moved to grab something to stop the bleeding.

Sugu began to cry in sadness and pain as she clutched her side "oww" Kazuto got up and grabbed a towel, he moved to wrap it around her side. She lifted her shirt just enough for him to wrap the affected area, as he wrapped it she winced in pain, "sorry" he kept saying, "I didn't me to stab you." He finished and they got up, he helped her to the couch. It was a small brown couch that could hold 3 people comfortably. They sat down in silence. Until Sugu broke the silence.

"So what were you doing up so late Kazuto?"

"I was having a nightmare and came downstairs to get a drink."

"Ok, what was it about? Why did you lash out at me?"

"Well, I was in the park with a friend-"

"Which friend?"

"Asada"

"Ok, go on."

"Ok, so we were in the park, just talking, when Asuna came up to us, and pulled out a gun. She yelled at me and shot."

"Ohhhh, so why did you lash out at me? Were you still slightly asleep?"

"I think so, I saw Asuna and swung at her with glass, next thing I knew you had slapped me."

"Yeah, because you stabbed me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, it doesn't really hurt much unless you apply pressure, and it should heal soon."

"Good"

After that nightmare and the incident with Sugu, Kazuto couldn't go back to sleep, he wasn't tired at all. Suguha said she won't go to bed until he does, and when asked why her response was "I want to make sure you're ok" so they stayed up on the couch, talking about his dream. Suguha only stayed up because she loved him and hoped he too would feel the same. A few hours of sitting on the couch doing nothing got to her, and she eventually laid down on Kazuto's lap and fell asleep. Kazuto was also beginning to fall asleep, but was to afraid to, so he forced himself to stay awake until daytime.

* * *

A few hours later

It was around 6:00AM, and the sun was coming up. As the sun shone through their windows, Sugu began to wake up. "Hey Sugu" Kazuto said as he noticed her stirring. "Huh, where am I?"

"You're in my lap on the couch."

She blushed but kept her face buried so he couldn't see it, and she enjoyed the feeling of her head in his lap. "Ohh, why am I here?"

"Because you didn't want to leave me here by myself, you originally were gonna stay awake until I fell asleep, but you fell asleep."

"Sorry" she said as she began to silently cry.

"For what?"

"For falling asleep."

"No, no, it's ok, you were busy yesterday and needed a full nights sleep."

As he began to feel his pants get wet he lifted up Sugu. "Get up Sugu" he pleaded, at first she fought against him but when she heard his pleading tone she obliged. She sat up rubbing her eyes and straightening out her hair. Kazuto put two and two together and realized she had been crying.

"Sugu, why are you crying?"

"I fell asleep when I said I wouldn't."

"It's ok, nothing happened after you fell asleep, I just sat there thinking about all that has happened recently."

"Ohh, well you're probably hungry so I will make us some food."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

Sugu got up and went to the kitchen, she moved over to the cabinet with the pots and pans. Completely forgetting about the glass, she kneeled down, "shit" was all Kazuto heard before he saw Sugu walk out with a limp and a bloody leg. "Uhhh, what happened Sugu?" He asked. "I forgot about the glass" she replied while limping over to the couch. After she sat down he went upstairs to the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled out their first aid kit, and went back downstairs. When he got back to the couch, he quickly began cleaning the blood off her legs then he cleaned the cut. He wrapped it with gauze and some wrap to keep the gauze there. "Well, you just stay here. I will go clean up the glass and make us some food" he said as he headed into the kitchen. He went to the closet and grabbed a broom and dustpan and began cleaning up the glass. After he finished he grabbed two pans and set them on the stove. In one pan he began to cook bacon. While he peeled potatoes for hash browns he kept a close eye on the bacon so as not to burn it. After he peeled 2 medium potatoes he flipped the bacon slices. He began shredding the hash browns in a bowl. He turned the burner on under the other pan to warm it up. When it got warm he but some butter in the pan so the hash browns don't stick. Once all the butter was melted he put the shredded potatoes in the pan and waited. While he was waiting he finished cooking all the bacon, and began scrambling some eggs. After he finished scrambling the eggs he seasoned the hash browns and flipped them. He poured the eggs into the pan with bacon grease to give it extra bacony flavor. He put some bread in the toaster oven and began to cook the eggs. After the toast was done he took it our and buttered it, by the time he did tat the eggs and hash browns were done. He grabbed two plates and put half of everything on each plate. Taking the plates into the living room, he handed one to Sugu and set his down when he realized he forgot forks. ( **A/N** maybe chopsticks) He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed two forks. Once he got back to the living room he handed one to Sugu. "Thanks" she replied. "It was not a problem" he said and with that they began to eat. "Yum, this is good Kazuto, has Asuna been teaching you how to cook." He finished chewing before replying, "well, not really, all I really do is watch her cook." They finished eating and Kazuto took the dishes into the kitchen and began washing all the dishes.

* * *

A few hours later, Monday (10:00AM)

Kazuto walked up his stairs yelling "I'll see you in ALO, Sugu." He went into his room, sat on the bed and put on his Nervegear. "Link start." A few minutes later Sugu got up and went to her room. Grabbing her Amusphere, she sat on her bed and got in a comfortable position. She put it on and yelled "link start." While they were in ALO they didn't notice the person with a small frame, dark hair, and glasses come knock on the door. Kazuto completely forgot that he said she could come over today. She knew he was busy and waited a while longer. So she leaned against the black door and peered through the window in the middle. Not seeing anyone she decided to sit on the bench outside their door to wait for a while.

* * *

 **A/N** Well that's enough from me. Sorry it is late, I have been extremely busy. You are probably only gonna get one chapter a month, maybe two chapters. I have marching band and some high level classes so I've been busy. I am not dead. I probably won't be dead for a long time. If this doesn't get an update in over 2 years, then it is safe to assume I'm dead. Unless I state otherwise either on my page or on this story in an A/N. Well I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for the wait.


	4. Tough Choices

09/23/2017 10:10PM CDT

 **A/N** Well here I am again. Chapter four is ready to be read by you. You can save this for a rainy day or read it now, the choice is yours. I appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Disclaimers are the same. We will be seeing more adventure and action in the next 2-3 chapters. And once again I'm sorry this is late. I have had a few marching band competitions and have been busy with school.

02/04/18

 **A/N** Well this took very little time to write. I have had this all planned out before. I was just too busy to actually get anything done until this weekend. Hopefully I can get going again and at least put out 1 chapter a month. As of right now though I have been getting lots of homework and don't get much time to do this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A few hours later, Monday (10:00AM)

Kazuto walked up his stairs yelling "I'll see you in ALO, Sugu." He went into his room, sat on the bed and put on his Nervegear. "Link start." A few minutes later Sugu got up and went to her room. Grabbing her Amusphere, she sat on her bed and got in a comfortable position. She put it on and yelled "link start." While they were in ALO they didn't notice the person with a small frame, dark hair, and glasses come knock on the door. Kazuto completely forgot that he said she could come over today. She knew he was busy and waited a while longer. So she leaned against the black door and peered through the window in the middle. Not seeing anyone she decided to sit on the bench outside their door to wait for a while. It was a warm day and was very comfortable. After about 30 minutes of waiting, she fell asleep.

* * *

In ALO at Kirito's house.

Leafa and Kirito met up in his living room. While they waited for Liz and Silica to join them. Tsuboi could not join them because he had to work, he is a chef at a high end restaurant in Japan. Normally he has the day off until 1:00PM until about 9PM, but he has been there cooking for a wedding that would be taking place in a few days. Andrew was working in his café. Asada was outside their house, unaware of the fact that she will get no response from Kazuto for a while.

Yui was in the kitchen making some sandwiches for the 5 of them. She made them with turkey, ham, and cheese. Yui put them on a plate and took them out to the living room, and she set them on the simple, wooden table in the middle of the room. A few minutes later and they heard a knock on the door then saw a familiar head of pink hair. Liz walked in and waved "Hey guys." She was wearing her normal red dress with a white apron. "Hey Liz, how have you been?" Kirito and Leafa asked. "I've been just fine, what about you two?" She said as she walked over and grabbed a sandwich. As the four of them were catching up, they heard a screeching sound outside their door. Kirito got up to check it out when Silica came barreling through the door falling on her face. "Umm Silica, are you ok?" Kirito asked as he went to help her up. She gladly accepted it, and, Kirito held out his hand. After she stood up they headed over to the couch and sat down. They started talking about what they were going to do today. After an hour of civilized discussion and some arguments they decided that they were going to clear a few floors in SAO.

Boss Room (30 Minutes later)

"Whew, we finally made it," Leafa said.

"Oh it was not that hard," Replied Kirito.

"Well you didn't help out any anyway, so what do you know." Those last words that came out of Leafa's mouth struck a nerve in Kirito.

"What do _I_ know!" he spat and then it hit her what she had just said. "I will tell you what I know. When I was trapped in here for 2 and a half years of my life; I was forced to do everything in order to survive. This was not just a game; this was life or death. I had to fight hard and hold very little back in order to survive. If I would've held back or faltered I would be dead and the game still going on. I know the strengths of my friends, and I would never let them die again. It happened once before and I won't let it happen again," he yelled.

"I'm sorry Kirito," Leafa began to cry.

"You should be," is all he said before walking onwards.

"Let's go girls," he said as they walked right up to the door.

When they opened the door the boss was standing in the center of the room. It was a gray centaur that wielded a katana and a shield. Kirito looked at the girls and said, "want to see something cool? Just sit here and wait," he smiled, pulled out the Excalibur and Black Elucidator and headed in. "I'll give you a glimpse of my super protective, reckless SAO side that only Asuna and Klein have seen." Liz and Silica sat there wondering what he meant, when it hit them; they both remembered hearing about him soloing the floor 74 boss in order to save some people. He ran up to the boss dodging his first 2 attacks and blocking the 3rd. He counterattacked but it was blocked by the shield. He took 3 hits draining very little of his HP. Then he heard Leafa, "he can't do this alone."

"Yes he can," replied Silica.

After that he started to go faster, and faster, and faster. He took out the boss with a 7 hit combo, thus clearing the 22nd floor. A message appeared in front of everyone in ALO "Floor 22 has been cleared by Kirito". He walked back out to the girls looking at Leafa and saying, "I don't help at all, and I do nothing." She began to cry realizing that he was angry and she was the cause of it. Then together they went on to the next floor and did the reverse. Kirito cleared the way to the boss in about 8 minutes. They got to the boss room and stood in front of the door.  
"Hey Liz, Leafa, Silica, think you guys can handle the boss on your own? I mean I will still be here in case you need me but I want to test your strength."

"Sure," they replied not backing down from the challenge.

They opened the door and saw nothing. A worried expression spread across Kirito's face as he remembered his last time in SAO with the Skull Reaper. The Girls walked in while Kirito stayed behind. No one heard or saw a thing until a big black mass that resembled a spider came down from above and landed right on Silica. She screamed, and the other 2 charged it. Together they took of one set of pincers before it bit Silica. She screamed again this time louder than the first. Kirito winced at the sound but did nothing yet as her health was still a bit over half. Liz and Leafa both swung at its other set of pincers taking them off. The boss was only down 1 of its 5 bars and Silica was at half. They were beginning to panic. The spider lunged at Leafa and Liz but missed and they cut off one of its legs. It launched itself into the air and landed right behind Leafa, swinging it leg and knocking her to the side. She hit the wall with a loud thud and a scream. She dropped to half of her health. Next was Liz's turn it ran at her with full speed. She swung her mace at it and took of another leg. Now it was down to 3 bars and 4 legs, 2 on each side. It turned around and shot white stringy stuff at her that propelled her to the wall and held her there. Silica was still on the ground slowly working her way to her feet, when the spider saw this and lunged at her. She fell to the ground in hopes that someone would save her. She watched as the spider got closer. Then it raised it legs to attack. She saw a black blur surround the spider and next thing she knew the spider was dead. A few feet away Kirito with his swords out saying, "I made it just in time." With that he went to get Liz free of the web. "Thank you Kirito," she said with a wink, jumping up and giving him a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a warm smile. He walked over to Leafa and picked her up, carrying her over to Silica. Kirito sit her down and used heal crystals on all of them. "Thank you Kirito," they all said in unison. "I'll repay you later tonight if you want," Liz said, "just let me know when," she winked then took off. As he realized what she meant he blushed. They all followed her to the next floor when Kirito stopped and had a ghostly look.

"What's wrong Kirito?" Silica asked.

"I just remembered something; I have to go. You guys go back a few floors and level up a bit," with that he logged of.

* * *

Kazuto's House Monday (1:00 PM)

Kazuto opened his eyes and quickly took of his Nervegear. He ran down the stairs and to the door, pulling it wide open and stepping outside. Looking around for her, he spotted her sleeping on the bench. Carefully he picked her up and took her to his room, setting her on his bed and covering her up. He sat at his desk and got on his computer and waited, knowing it would not be long before she wakes. When she woke up she jumped up, startled and confused at where she was. Looking around she saw Kazuto.

"Hey Kazuto, i-is this your room?"

Startled he looked up from the screen, "yeah, this is my room; I couldn't just leave you outside alone on the bench."

"Thanks," she said meekly, looking down at her hands.

"I just enjoy helping people out. So why did you want to come over?"

"Well…" she sat for a minute thinking of what to say. Finally, she spoke, "I wanted to play ALO with you and Sugu." Then it hit him, the box had her Amusphere.

"Sure I wouldn't have stopped you. But why here?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I would never."

"So I know he is in a mental health facility but I don't feel completely safe in my apartment alone right yet. Ever since he attacked me in the safety of my apartment I don't feel safe in there, unconscious and alone. If that makes sense."

"Yeah I understand; I guess it is a good thing there is another plug in down stairs by the couch." He got up and told her to follow him. She followed him downstairs where he showed her where it was and let her know if she needed anything else to call for him. He waited until she was successfully in before going to his room and doing the same.

* * *

 **A/N** Well this is it for chapter 4. I would have kept writing but the Super Bowl started. Might I just say that my second favorite team just won 41-33. Yay Eagles. Now enough about the Eagles. I put a poll on my page that I would love if you all would take a look and answer. It will be up for 1 week, until 02/11/18. This story is about to take a twist with Liz and Sinon both openly trying to get Kirito. What will transpire in the next chapter? Now I would also like some feedback. How do you like it thus far and how could I improve my writing? I realize this chapter is only about 3 times longer than it was originally, but I wanted to get something substantial out before the weekend ended. I am not sure when the next weekend I will have free will be.


End file.
